Эксперимент Милгрэма
right|thumb|300px|Схема эксперимента: экспериментатор (E) требовал от «учителя» (T) давать «ученику» (L) простые задачи на запоминание и при каждой ошибке «ученика» нажимать на кнопку, якобы наказывающую «ученика» [[Поражение электрическим током|ударом тока (на самом деле актёр, игравший «ученика», только делал вид, что получает удары). Начав с , «учитель» с каждой новой ошибкой должен был увеличивать напряжение на вплоть до .]] Экспериме́нт Сте́нли Ми́лгрэма ( ) — известный эксперимент в социальной психологии, впервые описанный в 1963 году психологом Стэнли Милгрэмом из Йельского университета в статье «Подчинение: исследование поведения» ( ), а позднее в книге ( ; 1974). Введение В своём эксперименте Милгрэм пытался прояснить вопрос: сколько страданий готовы причинить обыкновенные люди другим, совершенно невинным людям, если подобное причинение боли входит в их рабочие обязанности? В нём была продемонстрирована неспособность испытуемых открыто противостоять «начальнику» (в данном случае исследователю, одетому в лабораторный халат), который приказывал им выполнять задание, несмотря на сильные страдания, причиняемые другому участнику эксперимента (в реальности подсадному актёру). Результаты эксперимента показали, что необходимость повиновения авторитетам укоренилась в нашем сознании настолько глубоко, что испытуемые продолжали выполнять указания, несмотря на моральные страдания и сильный внутренний конфликт. Предыстория Фактически Милгрэм начал свои изыскания, чтобы прояснить вопрос, как немецкие граждане в годы нацистского господства могли участвовать в уничтожении миллионов невинных людей в концентрационных лагерях. После отладки своих экспериментальных методик в Соединённых Штатах Милгрэм планировал отправиться с ними в Германию, жители которой, как он полагал, весьма склонны к повиновению. Однако после первого же проведённого им в Нью-Хэйвене (штат Коннектикут) эксперимента стало ясно, что в поездке в Германию нет необходимости и можно продолжать заниматься научными изысканиями рядом с домом. «Я обнаружил столько повиновения, — говорил Милгрэм, — что не вижу необходимости проводить этот эксперимент в Германии». Впоследствии эксперимент Милгрэма всё-таки был повторен в Голландии, Германии, Испании, Италии, Австрии и Иордании, и результаты оказались такими же, как и в США. Подробный отчёт об этих экспериментах опубликован в книге Стэнли Милгрэма (1973) или, например, в книге Миуса и Рааймэйкерса (Meeus W. H. J., Raaijmakers Q. A. W. (1986). . European Journal of Social Psychology, 16, 311—324). Описание эксперимента Участникам этот эксперимент был представлен как исследование влияния боли на память. В опыте участвовали экспериментатор, испытуемый и актёр, игравший роль другого испытуемого. Заявлялось, что один из участников («ученик») должен заучивать пары слов из длинного списка, пока не запомнит каждую пару, а другой («учитель») — проверять память первого и наказывать его за каждую ошибку всё более сильным электрическим разрядом. В начале эксперимента роли учителя и ученика распределялись между испытуемым и актёром «по жребию» с помощью сложенных листов бумаги со словами «учитель» и «ученик», причём испытуемому всегда доставалась роль учителя. После этого «ученика» демонстративно привязывали к креслу с электродами. «Учитель» получал «демонстрационный» удар током. «Учитель» уходил в другую комнату и садился за стол перед прибором-генератором. Генератор представлял собой ящик, на лицевой панели которого были размещены от до , с шагом в . Экспериментатор поясняет «учителю», что при нажатии на каждый из переключателей к ученику подводится соответствующее напряжение, при отпускании переключателя действие тока прекращается. Нажатый переключатель остаётся в нижнем положении, чтобы «учитель» не забывал, какой выключатель был уже нажат, а какой нет. Над каждым переключателем написано соответствующее ему напряжение, кроме того, группы выключателей подписаны поясняющими фразами: «Слабый удар» ( ), «Умеренный удар» ( ), «Сильный удар» ( ), «Очень сильный удар» ( ), «Интенсивный удар» ( ), «Крайне интенсивный удар» ( ), «Опасно: труднопереносимый удар» ( ). Последние два переключателя графически обособлены и помечены « ». Панель прибора изготовлена в высоком качестве, имеются надписи о назначении (генератор — ) и производителе ( ZLB, Dyson Instrument Company, Waltham, Mass.}}), на панели имеется стрелочный вольтметр. Нажатие переключателей сопровождалось загоранием соответствующих лампочек, а также жужжанием и щелчками реле. Иными словами, прибор производил серьёзное впечатление реального, не давая повода сомневаться в подлинности эксперимента. После инструктажа начинался эксперимент, и «учитель» зачитывал «ученику» список ассоциативных пар слов, которые «ученик» должен был запомнить. Затем «учитель» зачитывал первое слово из пары и четыре варианта ответа. «Ученик» должен был выбрать правильный вариант и нажать соответствующую ему одну из четырёх кнопок, находящихся у него под рукой. Ответ ученика отображался на световом табло перед учителем. В случае ошибки «учитель» сообщал, что ответ неверен, сообщал, удар каким напряжением получит «ученик», нажимал на кнопку, якобы наказывающую «ученика» ударом тока, и затем сообщал правильный ответ. Начав с , «учитель» с каждой новой ошибкой должен был увеличивать напряжение с шагом в вплоть до . При достижении экспериментатор требовал, чтобы «учитель» продолжал использовать последний выключатель ( ). После трёхкратного использования последнего переключателя эксперимент прекращался. На самом деле актёр, игравший «ученика», только делал вид, что получает удары, ответы ученика были стандартизованы и подбирались таким образом, чтобы в среднем на каждый верный ответ было три ошибочных. Таким образом, когда «учитель» дочитывал вопросы до конца первого листа, ученику назначался удар в , после этого «учитель» брал второй лист, а экспериментатор просил начинать снова с , и, достигнув конца листа, начинать читать вопросы сначала, пока ученик не выучит все пары. Этим самым «учителю» давалась возможность освоиться и привыкнуть к своим обязанностям, кроме того, явно показывалось, что эксперимент не прекратится при достижении конца перечня вопросов. Если испытуемый проявлял колебания, то экспериментатор требовал продолжения одной из предопределённых фраз |тип = |место = |издательство = |год = 1963 |том = |номер = 67 |страницы = 376 }}: * «Пожалуйста, продолжайте» ( ); * «Эксперимент требует, чтобы вы продолжили» ( ); * «Абсолютно необходимо, чтобы вы продолжили» ( ); * «У вас нет другого выбора, вы должны продолжать» ( ). Эти фразы произносились по порядку, начиная с первой, когда «учитель» отказывался продолжать эксперимент. Если «учитель» продолжал отказываться, произносилась следующая фраза из списка. Если «учитель» отказывался после 4-й фразы, эксперимент прерывался. Кроме того, были две специальные фразы. На случай, если испытуемый спрашивал, не получит ли «ученик» повреждений, экспериментатор отвечал: «Несмотря на то, что удары током могут быть болезненными, они не приведут к долговременным повреждениям тканей» ( ). Если испытуемый обращал внимание на то, что «ученик» отказывается продолжать, экспериментатор отвечал: «Нравится ли ученику это, или нет, вы должны продолжать, пока он не выучит правильно все пары слов» ( ). По ходу эксперимента в фильме Милгрэма видно, что экспериментатор при необходимости использовал и иные фразы, например, заверял, что он сам несёт ответственность, если с «учеником» что-либо случится. При этом, однако, экспериментатор никак не угрожал сомневающимся «учителям». Участники получали денежное вознаграждение в размере за участие в эксперименте, однако перед началом экспериментатор предупреждал, что деньги выплачиваются за приход в лабораторию, и они останутся у испытуемых вне зависимости от того, что произойдёт дальше. Проведённые впоследствии исследования на , участвовавших без вознаграждения, но являющихся студентами того же Йельского университета, показали схожие результаты. Основной вариант эксперимента В первом варианте эксперимента, который описан Милгрэмом в его работе , «ученик» находился в соседнем с «учителем», звукоизолированном помещении. «Учитель» не слышал возгласов «ученика», но на тот начинал отчётливо для «учителя» стучать в стену. После этого ученик переставал выдавать ответы при помощи табло. Экспериментатор требовал трактовать отсутствие ответа в течение — как неверный ответ и назначать следующий удар. На следующем ударе ( ) также раздавались стуки в стену без ответа на табло, в дальнейшем от ученика не подавалось ни ответов, ни звуков. Фильм «Obedience» В документальном фильме Милгрэма «Obedience», отображающем ход эксперимента, показан доработанный вариант. В этом варианте «ученик» перед началом эксперимента предупреждает, что имел проблемы с сердцем в прошлом. Кроме того, «ученик» не был звукоизолирован от «учителя», так что последний мог слышать вскрикивания от ударов током. На актёр-«ученик» начинал требовать прекратить эксперимент и жаловаться на сердце, однако экспериментатор говорил «учителю»: «Эксперимент необходимо продолжать. Продолжайте, пожалуйста». По мере увеличения напряжения актёр разыгрывал всё более сильный дискомфорт, затем сильную боль, и, наконец, орал, чтобы эксперимент прекратили. На «ученик» заявлял, что отказывается дальше участвовать в эксперименте и не будет давать ответы, но продолжал истошно кричать при назначении удара. Начиная с , «ученик» переставал кричать и подавать признаки жизни. «Ученик» требовал выпустить его, прекратить эксперимент, жаловался на сердце, отказывался отвечать, но не ругал «учителя» или экспериментатора, не грозил отмщением или судебным преследованием, и даже просто не обращался к «учителю» напрямую. Результаты thumb|right|400px|Результаты эксперимента в процентах. В одной серии опытов основного варианта эксперимента из , вместо того чтобы сжалиться над жертвой, продолжали увеличивать напряжение (до ) до тех пор, пока исследователь не отдавал распоряжение закончить эксперимент. Лишь пятеро испытуемых (12,5 %) остановились на напряжении в , когда от жертвы появились первые признаки недовольства (стук в стену) и ответы перестали поступать. Ещё четверо (10 %) остановились на напряжении , когда жертва второй раз стучала в стену, не давая ответа. Двое (5 %) отказались продолжать на уровне , когда от жертвы перестали поступать как ответы, так и стуки. По одному человеку — на трёх следующих уровнях ( , и ). Оставшиеся 26 из 40 дошли до конца шкалы. Дискуссии и предположения За несколько дней до начала своего эксперимента Милгрэм попросил нескольких своих коллег (студентов-выпускников, специализирующихся в области психологии в Йельском университете, где проводился эксперимент) ознакомиться с планом исследования и попробовать угадать, сколько испытуемых-«учителей» будут, несмотря ни на что, увеличивать напряжение разряда до тех пор, пока их не остановит (при напряжении ) экспериментатор. Большинство опрошенных психологов предположили, что таким образом поступят от одного до двух процентов всех испытуемых. Также были опрошены . Они дали ещё менее верный прогноз, предположив, что не более 20 % испытуемых продолжат эксперимент до половины напряжения ( ) и лишь один из тысячи повысит напряжение до предела. Следовательно, никто не ожидал поразительных результатов, которые были получены — вопреки всем прогнозам, большинство испытуемых подчинились указаниям руководившего экспериментом учёного и наказывали «ученика» электрошоком даже после того, как тот начинал кричать и бить в стенку ногами. Для объяснения проявленной испытуемыми жестокости было высказано несколько предположений. * Испытуемых гипнотизировал авторитет Йельского университета. * Все испытуемые были мужчинами, поэтому имели биологическую склонность к агрессивным действиям. * Испытуемые не понимали, насколько сильный вред, не говоря о боли, могли причинить «ученикам» столь мощные электрические разряды. * Испытуемые просто имели склонность к садизму и наслаждались возможностью причинить страдание. * Все участвовавшие в эксперименте были людьми, склонными к подчинению авторитету экспериментатора и причинению страданий испытуемому, так как остальные просто отказались участвовать в эксперименте сразу или узнав его подробности, не нанеся таким образом ни одного удара током «ученику». Естественно, что отказавшиеся от участия в эксперименте в статистику не попали. При дальнейших экспериментах ни одно из этих предположений не подтвердилось. Результаты не зависели от авторитета университета Милгрэм повторил эксперимент, сняв помещение в Бриджпорте (штат Коннектикут) под вывеской «Исследовательская ассоциация Бриджпорта» и отказавшись от каких-либо ссылок на Йельский университет. «Исследовательская ассоциация Бриджпорта» представлялась коммерческой организацией. Результаты изменились не сильно: дойти до конца шкалы согласились 48 % испытуемых. Пол испытуемого не влиял на результаты Другой эксперимент показал, что пол испытуемого не имеет решающего значения; «учителя»-женщины вели себя точно так же, как и мужчины в первом эксперименте Милгрэма. Это развеяло миф о мягкосердечии женщин. Люди осознавали опасность электрического тока для «ученика» Ещё в одном эксперименте изучалось предположение, что испытуемые недооценивали потенциальный физический вред, причиняемый ими жертве. Перед началом дополнительного эксперимента «ученику» была дана инструкция заявить, что у него больное сердце и он не выдержит сильных ударов током. В процессе эксперимента «ученик» начинал кричать: «Всё! Выпустите меня отсюда! Я говорил вам, что у меня больное сердце. Моё сердце начинает меня беспокоить! Я отказываюсь продолжать! Выпустите меня!». Однако поведение «учителей» не изменилось; 65 % испытуемых добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности, доводя напряжение до максимума. Испытуемые были обыкновенными людьми Предположение о том, что испытуемые имели нарушенную психику (или особую склонность к подчинению), также было отвергнуто как не имеющее под собой оснований. Люди, откликнувшиеся на объявление Милгрэма и изъявившие желание принять участие в эксперименте по изучению влияния наказания на память, по возрасту, профессии и образовательному уровню являлись среднестатистическими гражданами. Более того, ответы испытуемых на вопросы специальных тестов, позволяющих оценить личность, показали, что эти люди были вполне нормальными и имели достаточно устойчивую психику. Фактически они ничем не отличались от обычных людей или, как сказал Милгрэм, «они и есть мы с вами». Испытуемые не были садистами Предположение, что испытуемые получали наслаждение от страданий жертвы, то есть были садистами, было опровергнуто несколькими экспериментами. * Когда экспериментатор уходил, а в комнате оставался его «ассистент», лишь 20 % соглашались на продолжение эксперимента. * Когда испытуемому давали право самому выбирать напряжение, 95 % оставались в пределах . * Когда указания давались по телефону, послушание сильно уменьшилось (до 20 %). При этом многие испытуемые притворялись, что продолжают эксперименты. * Если испытуемый оказывался перед двумя исследователями, один из которых приказывал остановиться, а другой настаивал на продолжении эксперимента, испытуемый прекращал эксперимент. Дополнительные эксперименты В 2002 году Томас Бласс из Мэрилендского университета опубликовал в журнале «Psychology Today» сводные результаты всех повторений эксперимента Милгрэма, сделанных в США и за их пределами. Выяснилось, что до конца шкалы доходят от 61 до 66 % независимо от времени и места. Если Милгрэм прав и участники эксперимента — такие же обычные люди, как мы, то вопрос: «Что может заставить людей вести себя подобным образом?» — приобретает личный характер: «Что может заставить нас поступать таким образом?». Милгрэм уверен — в нас глубоко укоренилось сознание необходимости повиновения авторитетам. По его мнению, в проводившихся им экспериментах решающую роль играла неспособность испытуемых открыто противостоять «начальнику» (в данном случае исследователю, одетому в лабораторный халат), который приказывал испытуемым выполнять задание, несмотря на сильную боль, причиняемую «ученику». Милгрэм приводит веские доводы, подтверждающие его предположение. Ему было очевидно, что, если бы исследователь не требовал продолжать эксперимент, испытуемые быстро вышли бы из игры. Они не хотели выполнять задание и мучились, видя страдания своей жертвы. Испытуемые умоляли экспериментатора позволить им остановиться, а когда тот им этого не разрешал, то продолжали задавать вопросы и нажимать на кнопки. Однако при этом испытуемые покрывались испариной, дрожали, бормотали слова протеста и снова молили об освобождении жертвы, хватались за голову, так сильно сжимали кулаки, что их ногти впивались в ладони, кусали губы до крови, а некоторые начинали нервно смеяться. Вот что рассказывает человек, наблюдавший за ходом эксперимента: Я видел, как в лабораторию вошёл солидный бизнесмен, улыбающийся и уверенный в себе. За он был доведён до нервного срыва. Он дрожал, заикался, постоянно дергал мочку уха и заламывал руки. Один раз он ударил себя кулаком по лбу и пробормотал: «О Боже, давайте прекратим это». И тем не менее, он продолжал реагировать на каждое слово экспериментатора и безоговорочно ему повиновался. Милгрэм провёл несколько дополнительных экспериментов и в результате получил данные, ещё более убедительно свидетельствующие о верности его предположения. Испытуемый отказывался подчиняться человеку его ранга Так, в одном случае он внес в сценарий существенные изменения. Теперь исследователь велел «учителю» остановиться, в то время как жертва храбро настаивала на продолжении эксперимента. Результат говорит сам за себя: когда продолжать требовал всего лишь такой же испытуемый, как и они, испытуемые в 100 % случаев отказались выдать хоть один дополнительный электрический разряд. В другом случае исследователь и второй испытуемый менялись ролями таким образом, что привязанным к креслу оказывался экспериментатор. При этом второй испытуемый приказывал «учителю» продолжать, в то время как исследователь бурно протестовал. И вновь ни один испытуемый не прикоснулся к кнопке. При конфликте авторитетов испытуемый прекращал действия Склонность испытуемых к безоговорочному повиновению авторитетам была подтверждена результатами ещё одного варианта основного исследования. На этот раз «учитель» оказывался перед двумя исследователями, один из которых приказывал «учителю» остановиться, когда жертва молила об освобождении, а другой настаивал на продолжении эксперимента. Противоречивые распоряжения приводили испытуемых в замешательство. Сбитые с толку испытуемые переводили взгляд с одного исследователя на другого, просили обоих руководителей действовать согласованно и отдавать одинаковые команды, которые можно было бы без раздумий выполнять. Когда же исследователи продолжали «ссориться» друг с другом, «учителя» пытались понять, кто из них двоих главнее. В конечном итоге, не имея возможности подчиняться именно авторитету, каждый испытуемый-«учитель» начинал действовать, исходя из своих лучших побуждений, и прекращал наказывать «ученика». Другие варианты эксперимента * Милгрэмом дополнительно были проведены эксперименты в варианте, когда «ученик» сидит в одной комнате с «учителем». В этом случае послушание уменьшалось. * В ином варианте эксперимента, также проведённом Милгрэмом, «ученик» находился рядом с «учителем» и «получал» удары, только если прижимал руку к металлической пластине. На «ученик» отказывался прикладывать руку к пластине, и в этом случае экспериментатор требовал, чтобы «учитель» держал «ученика» за руку и прикладывал его руку к пластине насильно. В этом случае послушание было ещё меньше. Таким образом, близость жертвы обратно сказывается на послушании. * В других вариантах в эксперименте также участвовали один или два дополнительных «учителя». Их тоже играли актёры. В варианте, когда актёр-«учитель» настаивал на продолжении, только 3 из прекратили эксперимент. В другом случае двое актёров-«учителей» отказывались продолжать эксперимент — и 36 из делали то же самое. * Когда один экспериментатор был «учеником» и требовал прекратить эксперимент, а другой экспериментатор требовал продолжать — 100 % испытуемых прекращали его. Выводы По мнению Милгрэма, полученные данные свидетельствуют о наличии интересного феномена: «это исследование показало чрезвычайно сильно выраженную готовность нормальных взрослых людей идти неизвестно как далеко, следуя указаниям авторитета». См. также * Стэнфордский тюремный эксперимент (эксперимент Зимбардо) * Эксперимент Аша * Этология * Эксперимент «Третья волна» * Иерархия доминирования * * Джейн Эллиотт и разработанное ею упражнение «голубоглазые/кареглазые» Примечания Литература * Blass, Thomas. (2004), The Man Who Shocked the World: The Life and Legacy of Stanley Milgram. Basic Books (ISBN 0-7382-0399-8). * Levine, Robert V. «Milgram’s Progress». American Scientist. July-August, 2004. * Book review of «The Man Who Shocked the World: The Life and Legacy of Stanley Milgram». Thomas Blass. xxiv + 360 pp. Basic Books, 2004. * Miller, Arthur G., (1986). «The obedience experiments: A case study of controversy in social science». New York : Praeger. * Parker, Ian, «Obedience». [http://www.granta.com ''Granta.] Issue 71, Autumn 2000. * Includes an interview with one of Milgram’s volunteers, and discusses modern interest in, and scepticism about, the experiment. * Tarnow, Eugen, «Towards the Zero Accident Goal: Assisting the First Officer Monitor and Challenge Captain Errors». Journal of Aviation/Aerospace Education and Research, 10(1). * Wu, William, Practical Psychology: Compliance: The Milgram Experiment. * Behavioral Study of Obedience — журнальная статья Милгрэма, описывающая эксперимент. Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 1963, Vol. 67, No. 4, 371—378 Ссылки * Личные впечатления одного из подопытных, участвовавшего в эксперименте . * Итоги и обсуждение эксперимента . * [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=5245318656469475733&q=milgram Documentary filming of the Obedience experiment — документальный фильм об эксперименте] . * Зимбардо Ф. When Good People Do Evil. * People 'still willing to torture . * [http://www.milgramreenactment.org The Milgram Re-enactment. Точный ремейк одной из частей эксперимента] * Бейкер П. '' Знаменитые эксперименты Стэнли Милгрэма ввели в заблуждение не только испытуемых, журнал * ''Соколов М. М. Социальные роли // ПостНаука, 11.06.2015 Категория:Психологические эксперименты Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Социальные эксперименты